Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to humidification devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to heating arrangements for use with respiratory devices.
Description of the Related Art
Respiratory disorders deal with the inability of a sufferer to effect a sufficient exchange of gases with the environment, leading to an imbalance of gases in the sufferer. These disorders can arise as a pathological consequence of an obstruction of the airway, insufficiency of the lungs in generating negative pressure, an irregularity in the nervous function of the brain stem, or some other physiological complication. Treatment of such disorders is diverse and depends on the particular respiratory disorder being targeted. In the first instance, a constriction of the airway, otherwise known as an obstructive apnea or a hypopnea (collectively referred to as obstructive sleep apnea or OSA), can occur when the muscles that normally keep the airway open in a patient relax during slumber to the extent that the airway is constrained or completely closed off, a phenomenon often manifesting itself in the form of snoring. When this occurs for a significant period of time, the patient's brain typically recognizes the threat of hypoxia and partially wakes the patient in order to open the airway so that normal breathing may resume. The patient may be unaware of these occurrences, which may occur as many as several hundred times per session of sleep. This partial awakening may significantly reduce the quality of the patient's sleep, over time potentially leading to a variety of symptoms, including chronic fatigue, elevated heart rate, elevated blood pressure, weight gain, headaches, irritability, depression and anxiety.
Obstructive sleep apnea is commonly treated with the application of positive airway pressure (PAP) therapy, PAP therapy involves delivering a flow of gas to a patient at a therapeutic pressure above atmospheric pressure that will reduce the frequency and/or duration of apneas, hypopneas, and/or flow limitations. This therapy is often delivered by using a positive airway pressure device (PAP device) to propel a pressurized stream of air through a conduit to a patient through an interface or mask located on the face of the patient. The stream of air may be heated to near body temperature. The stream of air may be humidified. The humidification may be performed by forcing the stream of air to travel through a respiratory humidifier containing water and a heater for heating the water. In such a system, the heater encourages the evaporation of the water, which in turn imbues the stream of air with moisture and/or heat. This moisture and/or heat may help to ameliorate discomfort that may arise from the use of unhumidified PAP therapy. Respiratory humidifiers may also be used with other gas-based therapies, such as high flow therapy, and may have similar therapeutic benefits when used with other gas-based therapies.